ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant
Simply put, a mutant was a being who possessed superpowers. Mutants could, with training, learn to sense and manipulate the side for which they served. This allowed them to gain powers and abilities if only they learned how. Trained mutants could sense high levels of mutantry in individuals. The presence of mutants in a vicinity could also be sensed. On rare occasion, such power could be detected emanating from a powerful “vergence”. If, however, one who was particularly powerful ― such as Mr. Stupid NoHead, Mr. Ghastly NoHead, or Sebiscuits ― willed it, even subconsciously, they could hide or “shroud” them from detection in their powers. While Mr. Crooked NoHead had wondered how such a powerful “presence” as was centered in his youthful son might possibly have eluded him, so did NoHead himself later wonder how he’d sensed absolutely “nothing” of Sebiscuits’ presence in the dark side when the baby had breached the Wasp. That powerful mutants could go undetected was certainly known to the S.M.S.B. and police. Laura, as a young police officer, once reflected that the police, in fact, “had long suspected that the NoHeads knew how to disguise themselves and pass undetected by mutants.” The S.M.S.B. took mutants who passed their trials, only taking in children until 2036. There were also other testing technologies developed to hone the NoHeads’ potency to hunt police officers during the First Police Purge. Species and Objects Species with a high number of mutants included Humans, gorillas, and snakes. Other species produced low numbers of mutants, while most produced none at all. Groundhogs may all have possessed the ability to sense powers in others, although they had little practical use for it. A creature or object did not necessarily need to be sentient to be able to possess powers. Master Intelligence once gave Centauri a stone from his hometown’s “River of Light” which by unknown means appeared to be mutated in Centauri’s opinion. Creatures such as the lizards of Nyark were other examples of non-sentient creatures who were considered as mutants. An ancient tick species was even rumored to have established a mutant run civilization relying on dark side energy. Penguins have one or two powers, and could communicate through telepathy with any being who is a mutant. Certain tribes and cultures species openly feared or detested those who possessed superpowers, especially the NoHeads. This was especially true of the Yedsen Knights, who not only could not feel mutantry, but were entirely unaffected by it. The wolves had lost their sensitivity since the days of the Magical Empire but held experiments to rekindle it in subsequent generations. One offshoot of the wolves, the primitive, possibly mutated dogs, had one known member during the Cold War that was a mutant. Heredity Powers are usually an inherited trait usually passed from parent to child. Most mutants have one parent with powers, not two, such as Baby Intelligence and Telekinibabe. A select few, however, including Mr. Stupid NoHead, are born of two mutants. Other mutants, such as Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Strength, are born with their powers for various other reasons. For instance, Sebiscuits (among others) inherited his powers through random mutation or evolution. Life span Mutant life expectancy in America reached two hundred years in the 2100s, although the oldest mutant on record reached the age of 866 in late 1971; mutants have a much longer life expectancy than Muggles. Origins People could have been mutants by three known means. Either they inherited it by a mutant family member (which was often the case), acquired the power through random mutation or evolution (which was Sebiscuits’ case), or, in rare cases, one could have been artificially imbued with superpowers, such was the case of KM-1 and KM-87. Mr. Wretched NoHead II, a master of spiritual manipulation, lived during the century leading up to the Battle of the Wasp. Obsessed with eternal life, Wretched experimented with ways to cheat death and create new life from one’s spirit. His experiments in creating life may have succeeded, as Burnbottom’s soul merged with his body, albeit thanks to a Dark potion. It was speculated that Wretched initiated his plans before dying, and according to the NoHeads, it was his son, Mr. Crooked NoHead, who influenced the creation of Sebiscuits. Latent mutantry could have also been artificially activated or magnified; some members of the Dark Flame’s Knights of Meyer benefited from this process. History Several mutants were taken in as police officers. Even before joining the NoHeads, Annabeth had a gift of attracting mutants towards her, such as Darren Slade or Mira. During the time of the NoHead Empire, mutants were known to be taken in to be trained as NoHead acolytes and Marauders. Most mutants discovered by the NoHeads however, were killed due to three possible factors: the threat of other powerful mutants was a fear of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s and as such most were simply eliminated on sight, discovered alien mutants were often killed upon discovery, or some were eliminated due to lack of sufficient power during vigorous “tests” performed by higher-ranking NoHeads. Baby Intelligence was one of the most powerful light-side users of all. He also discovered both Telekinibabe and Lindsay Kellerman through a sliver of their powers they could already use. Both of them believed before the S.M.S.B. that they had a “string of lucky guesses,” when actually these guesses were early indicators of their potential. Telekinibabe’s master, Albert Herrington, noticed these anomalies in his adopted son as well, and described Telekinibabe as “special.” Indeed he was. Other potential members had been discovered in roughly the same way - when there seemed to be an unusual amount of luck associated with an individual; in fact, when Matthew was looking for candidates for the Second S.M.S.B. (later the New Order), he exclusively searched for people with an unnatural amount of luck. Although untrained, KM-89 was attuned. In some cases, such as those of Britney Grover and Connor Shan, children of NoHeads and other mutants were incapable of using powers, making them mutants. Although it was not unheard of, it remained a rare and unexplained phenomenon that occurred in random generations. Such people were usually referred to as Squibs. Abilities of Mutants Superpowers, being far more powerful than any machine in the world, had the ability to be used as a weapon by the NoHeads and Legions of Metta, or as a tool by the S.M.S.B. In either case, superpowers gave mutants the ability to perform actions that would have otherwise been considered impossible. For instance, Master Intelligence had the ability, even at over 150 years old, to use the sword combat form of Ataru, demanding incredible acrobatics and speed. This was in no small part due to his amazing power. Some powers included healing, psychokinesis, increased physical abilities, foresight, and various offensive techniques, such as the notorious lightning. Mutants were considered to have an unusual amount of luck, lucky guesses, and correct decisions. Most untrained mutants still had raw talents associated with their inner powers, such as improved reaction time, physical strength, an affinity to animals, weather or certain other aspects. For example, due to their raw abilities, Baby Intelligence and Telekinibabe were masters of telekinesis and were both accomplished pilots at the age of only four months, despite a complete lack of formal training. Another example was who, at an even younger age, Qamar was able to pull Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sword out of his hand with telekinesis, without any training. Retrowoman was also able to telekinetically push a raider away from herself with no training as a child. It was commonly considered near impossible to wield an energy sword or magma sword if the user was a Muggle. This was, however, an exaggeration, as Muggles had successfully utilized swords on numerous occasions. It did, however, require mutantry and, except in rare cases such as Cecelia Martinez, some degree of training to successfully build one, and a mutant generally would have been a more accomplished combatant. Some mutants such as Bladepoint were known to have drastic side effects for possessing powers, although not having the knowledge to properly control it. Super Most light side mutants chose to use their powers to fight the dark side and save the lives of Muggles. These people were referred to as superheroes, or Supers. Two of the most famous Supers were Superman and Baby Intelligence, both of whom were labelled as nearly invincible. Social Habits Mutants maintain a society within that of Muggles, but mostly maintaining their own culture and traditions. Indeed, mutants populate areas all over the globe. At Superhero School, there are several hundred students in residence at any given time. It is not clear how many mutants are in the entire world, but some hints are given. It is stated that there are ten times more Muggles than mutants in the world. If the global Muggle population was about seven billion in the 2010s, it would mean that the mutant population was 700 million. However, it is also said that in the same decade, the American mutant population is about 3,500, one third being Superhero School students. This would indicate a very low birth rate (although mutant families are big, they live more than their Muggle counterparts) and mean that other countries are much more populous than America or that there is somewhere in the world where a very large concentration of mutants occur (one much larger than America’s). In all likelihood, however, the former is a dramatic overestimate, the latter something of an underestimate. While mutants may live together in communities, others live in solitary locations. Most mutants maintain some degree of contact with Muggle society and find Muggles strange and unpleasant. They are somewhat ignorant to the Muggle world. Both sides appear to be ignorant of certain aspects of the other faction, such as computers or cultures that become redundant and, at times, nonsensical when one is able to use powers. While certain aspects of mutant society are evident in the mutated one, the mutants ultimately based around Muggles and as such had to abide by several Muggle laws. Behind the Scenes The origins of mutantry are unknown. Whether, in ancient times, some humans randomly discovered they had superhuman abilities, or there was some sort of ritual or potion or pact, their origins remain a mystery. Despite their science and living conditions, mutants are, ironically, probably healthier than Muggles, presumably due to their lack of hazardous substances and technogenic waste they can adapt to. Some light-side mutants bear unusual physical characteristics as well. Centauri, for instance, was mentioned to have yellow eyes. Appearances Mutants appear in almost every The Super Babies work. They are also referred to in virtually every Super Babies novel and many short stories, since describing Mutants is describing those who have powers. Mutants are also referred to in the following visual, or other, media: * * * * Category:Mutants